Faulty Programming
by Little Kunai
Summary: This is where my Mega Man oneshots will go from now on. Mostly from the Flip side Universe that didnt fit with the main story
1. Enter Bass

**Enter Bass**

**Disclaimer; I do not own the 1994 cartoon Mega Man. All characters within the game and cartoon are property of Capcom and Ruby/Spears. **

Roll cautiously descended the steps and flicked on the light. There were two robots standing there and Roll's fingers trailed the cold glass they were behind, mouthing the names silently. Bass and Treble…she snorted. He was drastically different from the others and judging from the expression on his face, looked like an arrogant jerk! He was kinda hot though.

Looking around, as though she were doing something wrong simply by _being _in this unknown lab, she turned on the computer and read the files. So _this _was what Dr. Wily had been working on before he... fury filled her and she let out a shriek of rage. How dare Wily think that he could replace _her _big brother with-with that!

Proto Man could never know, it would hurt him if he found out, she just knew it.

"Roll? Where are you?" Pharaoh's voice drifted up from Wily's office as he followed the passage down.

His eyes swiftly passed over the names of the robots and read the data on the computer screen.

"I see." He said at last.

"Please don't let him know." Roll said through grit teeth.

"I-it would…they…"She stammered.

Quick as a flash, Pharaoh wiped the data from the computer and put a strong, comforting arm around her.

"This secret is safe with both of us." He murmured.

Roll leaned into his chest.

"Yeah but…what do we do with them?" She asked.

Pharaoh cleared his throat.

"That's for Proto and Shadow to decide."

"Ok." She said and together they left the room.

Several hours later, the lab was crowded with robots, each curious to get a look at the newcomers.

Much to Roll's dismay, her brother couldn't keep his eyes off of Bass.

"Who's this cocky jerk?" He asked snickering.

He had to admit, to himself anyways, that the armor and color scheme looked pretty cool.

"So should we let these robocats outta the bag or what?" Asked Gyro Man.

"If we truly believe that all robots should be free, then we will turn them on, whether they stay or go, depends on them." Shadow Man said.

"Man what a dump!" Bass sneered as soon as he was turned on.

Unknowingly mirroring each other, Roll and Proto crossed their arms in front of their chests and glared.

He looked at the bots who were staring at him with various expressions of dislike and his eyes settled on the only female bot he saw.

"You! Maid bot, go get me an energy can."

Heat and Gyro stared. None of them would have dared to treat Roll like she was a maid and escape unscathed. For a Light bot, she had a surprising vindictive streak and was not afraid to use it.

Roll blinked owlishly behind her visor and said. "Excuse me?"

"Go get me a drink toots. Your circuits fried or something?"

"Toots?" She echoed.

Proto struggled to contain a smile. This jerk was gonna get it.

Roll pointed up the stairs.

"The main lab is up those stairs where you can get your own energy can." She said hotly. "And I'm not a maid bot."

With that she stomped off muttering furiously under her breath.

Pharaoh narrowed his eyes at Bass and followed her up the stairs.

Shadow Man had a bad feeling about this one.

"So where is our creator?" He asked.

"We don't have a human master." Flash Man said with a touch of pride. "Not…err…anymore anyways." The last was said in a faltering voice as he glanced at Proto.

"Good, I don't need one."

"If you don't want to stick around that's fine, but we'll need to modify your memory." Shadow Man said.

He wasn't intimidated in the least by this idiotic hot shot who had started making enemies the moment he opened his mouth.

Bass scoffed and Treble let out a metallic growl in defense of his partner.

"You think I'm really gonna let you do that to me?"

"Stay or go. It's your choice." Shadow Man said evenly.

"But its for the safety of the group and if you don't like it, tough." Proto finished.

"I guess I'll stick around. For now." He grumbled and slunk off to the main lab.

Every older robot master present shot each other hard looks. They'd have to keep an eye on this one.

Roll was still fuming when she came across Treble pawing unhappily at the container of energy.

"Your master didn't fuel you up huh?" She muttered and opened it up giving the robot lion a can.

Treble drank greedily and rumbled. Roll grinned and stroked him. He was totally different from Rush. Powerful, lethal…but she decided that she kinda liked him anyways.

Bass after getting the layout of Skull Fortress, came looking for Treble. He'd promised to fuel him up once he was done and when he entered the lab, he encountered a lovely sight.

That girl bot was sitting gracefully besides Treble, dainty, feminine face showing and stroking him, golden hair gleaming in the sunlight. She was very pretty. But that wasn't what irked and intrigued him, it was the fact that she wasn't willing to submit.

He decided that he was gonna stick around take control of this merry little band and show the world who was the strongest robot on earth.

"You fed him and not me huh?" He snapped.

"Yup!"

"We got off on the wrong foot."

_You can say that again. _She thought.

"I'm Bass." He said

"That's nice."

That dorky little squirt in the red and gray armor your boyfriend? He asked.

"That guy in the red and gray armor just happens to be my big brother." Roll said waspishly.

"Feisty." He said appreciatively as Roll walked away.

Treble shot his master a reproachful look.

**Authors Note:**

**I was gonna put this in Flip side but changed my mind. It would take away from the focus of the story. **

**Still I couldn't bear to delete it cuz I'm a Roll/Bass shipper. ^_^'**


	2. Inspired

**Inspired**

**Disclaimer; **

**I do not own Mega Man or any of its characters**

**Contains a brief reference to Zero, **

**the undisputed bad-ass of the Mega Man universe.**

**Dedicated to my boyfriend who thought Zero was a girl first **

**and Proto Man with long blonde hair second. XD**

* * *

_While Roll inspired Wily to reprogram her to be better then her older siblings, there was one more way in which she and Proto inspired him unwittingly._

Wily was out and Roll and Proto were walking buy when they heard Gutsy and Cut Man in the lab laughing at something.

"What are you too dumb bots doing now?" Proto asked.

"Get a look at this new bot Wily's got plans for." Guts Man grinned.

"You know Wily doesn't like you getting into his business." Proto reminded mockingly.

"Hee hee but look," Cut Man wheezed "doesn't it look familiar?"

Roll and Proto leaned forward, a drawing of a muscular blonde with long hair and red and white armor held a sword in his hands.

"No," Roll said.

"Why?"

"Cuz he's girly just like you." Guts Man leered, wiggling his hips and flipping imaginary hair over his hand.

"Yeah maybe he's going to take you both apart and combine you."

Both bots burst into laughter.

Proto and Roll looked irritated.

"Yeah well wait'll Wily finds out you've been poking around in his lab." Roll jeered as she took off running.

Cut Man ran after her.

"Hey waaaittt! I didn't mean it! Roll come back!"

* * *

_Earlier that day_

* * *

Dr. Wily stomped down the stairs, he was already irritated with an extreme creative block and his robots were goofing around…Loudly at that.

He found them playing with a new prototype sword he'd considered incorporating into one of his new robot masters weapons system.

Proto was swinging it around with a grin on his face, taking expert repelling leaps off of the walls to keep it away from an increasingly irritated Top Man, who wanted his turn.

Proto handed it to Roll instead.

"Girl bots shouldn't be playing with swords, they're too delicate."

Top Man lectured condescendingly. He'd never gotten over the fact that Roll had thrashed him so soundly that one night.

Roll looked outraged.

"What?! Why you condescending pri-"

"Stow it sis and show him how its really done."

_Ultra Girl was sometimes too much like her eldest "brother" if she's picked up his penchant for cursing. _Thought Wily with a grimace. He was about to demand that they put his new weapon back when Roll executed a series of graceful swings, followed by boosting up her rocket and taking out the training robots in a swift forward pulse. A slash dash if you will.

"That's how you use a sword _Toppy_."

"But-where did you learn how to do that?" The flustered robot master asked.

"Martial Arts classes." Roll grinned triumphantly and the siblings walked away.

The wheels in Wily's head began turning and he walked back towards his lab.


	3. Only Human

**Only Human**

_In which Ciel catches the flu during the Resistance's attempt to protect Area Zero and Cerveau and the resident doctor have a discussion. _

**Author's Note; **

_I've only just started playing the game so I'm not aware if any of the people in the colony have names other then Neige. Plus I've never played the first game or been able to finish any of the other three so there's probably a lot of info I'm getting wrong. This one's rated T for language and slight sexual content_

* * *

Sometimes, it was something of an inconvenience to have a human on base. Cerveau thought. Before they'd had to flee from their base, they'd at least had the luck of being close enough to the city that they could send runners in to get Ciel medicines and vitamins on the rare occasions she got sick and to get Cerveau data on human anatomy, wounds and illnesses.

He had learned how to give her check-ups in practice, but dealing with the kind of wounds their soldiers got on a human? Only in theory and it was a not-so-secret fear that one day, she'd be killed in the crossfire and everyone was fiercely protective of her.

She had started to look a little flushed that evening and early the next morning, she was vomiting, Neige had offered the services of the one lone doctor in the colony and that man was walking, a little stiffly behind Cerveau to Ciel's room now.

"I should tell you now that I'm a retired pediatrician." The man named Ren said.

He was a heavily built man, with iron gray hair and dark brown eyes.

"I don't know how to treat war injuries, I don't have the staff or the skill to detect or treat more serious diseases."

A pause. "I understand your something like a doctor yourself?"

Cerveau sighed. "Reploids mostly. I had to start learning on the fly with Ciel."

Ren hmphed. "What are the symptoms?"

"Vomiting, shaking and fever."

"Probably the flu, one of the children came down with it earlier but I have to ask you…has she been _active_?"

"Active?" Asked Cerveau, mystified.

"Surely she's not the only human on your base?"

What was he…oh! If Reploids could blush he would have.

"She's the only human on our base," he confirmed uncomfortably, "and has been with us since she was nine."

"No wonder she picked it up, her immune systems haven't had time to develop like a normal child's would. How old is she?"

"She'll be turning eighteen soon."

"Ah. So she hasn't had any examinations either I suppose." His tone was more professional now, less wary of the reploid.

"I've learned to give her basic check-ups over the years."

"And she hasn't been involved with any of the reploids on your base?" Ren asked.

While people who had been involved with reploids before specific laws had been passed down had clearly not had to worry about STDs or pregnancy, there were other complications between male reploids and human women.

Cerveau grit his teeth, but reminded himself that the doctor was trying to compile a database for this patient.

"Not that I'm aware of. Didn't you take care of children?"

"From newborns to teenagers."

"Does she get sick often? Does she have any genetic problems at all that you're aware of?"

"Seldom, but when she does it's bad. She's a workaholic and no we don't have any background on her medical family history."

They stopped at Ciel's door and the doctor went in.

When he came back out, he announced.

"She's got the stomach flu just as I thought, make sure she stays in bed and drinks plenty of fluids. She won't want to eat until it passes, but see if you can get some broth or fruits in her. It should pass at most in a couple of days. Unfortunately we don't have a lot of medical supplies."

That last was said with some contempt, surely if this group had thought of fleeing they would have brought more. The only reason he'd come was because his niece and grand nephew were here and they'd need some kind of doctor, so he'd taken what he'd could but it wasn't enough and certainly not when they'd wanted to bring more people over.

I'll add medical supplies to the list when we send our runners out." Cerveau promised.

"Thank you. If you need any advice or help on how to treat people just ask." With that Ren left.

* * *

"I hope," one of the guards spat on his return, "your not thinking about giving any of those people over there our precious medical supplies."

Ren stared coldly at the man.

"There's only one human over there and I won't turn down a patient just because she's part of the Resistance."

"That pretty blonde girl?" The other guard perked up.

"Give it up Benjiro, snooty bitch has probably got a taste for those filthy machines by now! You wouldn't be able to do nuthin for her." The man laughed derisively.

Zenith, one of the newer members of the Resistance who'd escorted the doctor there and back shot him a furious glare.

"That's enough!" Ren snapped. "I think you have better things to do then slander someone you've never met. They've even offered to help get supplies from Neo Arcadia, so perhaps you should be a little more grateful for their help, because they certainly don't have to help us!"

He turned and nodded to Zenith, "Thanks for the escort, be sure to let me know when you need my assistance again.

"Sure." Zenith muttered and stalked away.

These humans were so ungrateful. He thought angrily. It's like Zero said, we shouldn't help people if they don't want it. Its only because of us that they weren't captured by Neo Arcadia's forces. And how dare that man call Ciel that! It had taken every ounce of self control the young reploid had not to punch him in the face, when he'd said those things.

* * *

Ciel kicked off the covers and groaned piteously. What rotten luck that she'd caught the flu a few days after the refugees had started settling in the area. She felt guilty that she wasn't going to be much help to anyone.

"Hey Ciel, you gotta stay in bed and drink lots of fluids. Doctors orders." Cerveau said.

"Zenith got some fresh water and purified it, the runners are going out to get more supplies. We don't want to run low now that we're so far from the city. Going to get a few things for the humans at the settlement too."

He needed to mention that, because Ciel had a strange way of feeling guilty whenever she was sick or too tired to do anything _but _stay in bed.

She nodded and suddenly bolted from the bed, hand over her mouth and Cerveau got up to leave.

Maybe it was a good thing she finally had contact with humans. Her immune system could start to build up a little and they could start socializing her with her own kind.

He had taken Niege aside once and mentioned that with her being a prodigy and member of the Resistance since she was small, that she'd had little experience with her own kind.

Neige had been uncomfortable with that, given the hostile attitude around the base, but had promised to see what she could do.

He supposed that was the best they could hope for and he wondered if she ever got lonely for her own kind and considering some of the doctor's questions, wondered if one day she would ever want a family of her own, someone to pass her knowledge too. She was only human and it was his understanding that humans wanted those kinds of things.


	4. 1 Extra

**1 Extra**

_Classic Mega Man Meets Ruby/Spears, in which Mega is told he has a goofy smile_

* * *

Mega and Roll were on their way to do a little shopping when a bunch of pretty girls walked by. They waved at Mega, he smiled and waved back. They laughed and ran away, but Mega's facial cues recognition program told him that it wasn't nice or nervous laughter.

Roll scowled.

"What was that all about?" He asked.

She looked a little nervous.

"I dunno, just kids being kids I guess. Humans are weird."

"Roll, there's something you're not telling me." He said.

"I…well…drop it ok!"

"Roll!"

"Fine fine! Just…just…promise me you won't get mad ok?"

"I won't now tell me what they were laughing about."

She let out a gusty sigh, "you…your smile's really goofy ok."

"What? My smile isn't goofy!"

"I told you you'd get upset!"

And so the two argued all the way home, never realizing that _someone _was listening in.

* * *

_Later that Day_

Roll had gone around to try and hack Wily's security systems, while he took care of the smaller grunts, when _something _caught Mega's eye, he charged up his blaster and shot a Met that was aiming for him, there'd been a second one right behind the first and something strange fell down.

It didn't look like an energy pellet, it was the wrong shape and it was fluttering in the breeze while confetti fell gently around it. Slowly, with nervous anticipation tightening in his stomach, he approached it.

It was a thin piece of aluminum with a caricature of his grinning face on it, he grit his teeth and flipped it around.

"You are entitled to one extra life, redeemable at Skull Fortress~Proto"

He crumpled up the head and tossed it irritably.

Up above, Proto was laughing quietly into his hand.


	5. Plant Pt One

**Plant Pt. One**

_Plot not summarized_

* * *

Mega Man grinned as he watched some kids feed the ducks at the park. Dr. Light was attending a conference and he and Roll were hanging around. It was a beautiful, peaceful day, the setting sun was casting a warm gold hue and a crisp autumn wind swirled the changing leaves around.

The conference wouldn't be over for another hour or so and Wily and his bots wouldn't be attacking anytime soon, since someone had traced and froze one of his false bank accounts.

He turned to go take a seat when he noticed a girl pacing around with a mixture of anxiousness and irritation. A second look revealed that the girl was a robot. You almost couldn't tell if it weren't for the bolts that attached her boots to her legs, or the slots in her back which her long black hair had been covering a moment ago.

He walked over.

"Hey. Is something wrong?"

She looked up.

"I…no. I'm just waiting for my family to show up."

The robot bit her lip.

"We could wait together?" Mega suggested.

The robot was quite pretty, she was short and slender, with thick black hair done in a distinctive high pony tail, her synthetic skin was pale and her eyes were dark brown.

"That'd be nice." She shot him a grateful grin.

"I'm Rock." He held out his hand.

"Tempest." She shook it.

"That's an unusual name." He commented.

"So's Rock." She snarked back.

The pair looked at each other and laughed.

The afternoon passed by pleasantly as they got to know each other, though Mega could tell that Tempest seemed to grow a little more anxious the later it got. Roll and Dr. Light finally came to pick him up.

"I'm sorry son, but the conference took longer then I thought."

Tempest eyed him.

_So this is the famous Dr. Light._

"Who's your friend?" Dr. Light asked.

Like Mega, he and Roll had to do a double take of the robot, her looks were so human it was startling and Robotic Laws forbade any robot to look too human.

"Oh, Tempest this is my family, Dr. Light and Roll."

"Mm." She nodded a quick greeting, looked around anxiously and sighed.

"Hey wasn't your family supposed to come get you?" Mega asked.

"Yeah." Her smile became bitter.

"Is something wrong?" Dr. Light asked.

"Oh nothing you need to worry about, this isn't the first time it's happened." Tempest said.

"He probably decided to go get drunk with some of his buddies and she took the car keys and left in a snit." She growled under her breath.

"Do you need to call them?" Dr. Light asked.

"No, I can call them from here."

She walked a little ways away.

The Light family waited patiently.

"What are you still doing here? I thought you'd be at the train station by now."

"They what? He did what?" Her voice rose considerably.

"Your not gonna bail them out huh?" Wry amusement. "Serves em right."

She seemed to be listening to something.

"Well that's just great!" She fumed.

"Hey do you think you could come pick me up?" Her voice sounded hopeful.

"Oh…you hafta catch your train…I…well…I understand. Bye."

She gave a frustrated sigh. "Looks like I'm walking home again," She muttered. "Hey Rock thanks for the company." She called out.

"Hey wait! Why don't you stay with us?" Roll called out.

Tempest's head jerked up, she seemed at once hopeful and uncomfortable.

Roll looked imploringly at her father.

Dr. Light could see that the young robot was troubled and while she was certainly capable of taking care of herself, there was something about her that tugged at his heartstrings a little.

"Oh well…I mean…look you don't have to, there's no way to know when my…family…will get outta prison."

"Prison?!" They blinked.

"Yeah they really did it this time."

"Well what happened?" Demanded nosy Roll.

Tempest _liked _this one.

"I don't wanna talk about it right now." She said, looking sad.

"Well you can stay with us until further notice." Dr. Light said.

"Thanks." Tempest still seemed unsure of the offer. Inside she was smiling, first part of the mission accomplished.


	6. Plant Pt Two

**Plant Pt. Two**

_Plot not summarized_

_ Tempestryk and Frymape are my OCs._

* * *

All things considered, Tempest was a well behaved guest, she and Dr. Light had arranged things with her owners until further notice, she helped with the chores, took up guard duty and seldom complained, determined somehow to "earn her keep".

In truth Tempest truly was happier here then she'd been in her life time. It was nice to live so simply and not have certain threats hanging over her head day in and day out. But she never forgot that she had a plan to fulfill and that she would soon have to return to the nightmare her own beloved city had become in the past decade.

That return came sooner then she expected. She and the Light family had gone out for a day at the grocery store when her target attacked.

* * *

He had come burrowing out of the streets in a tank like machine, with two drills on the front.

Tempest, for all her pleasant time with the Lights, was pleased to finally see battle, it was what she was built for and she'd felt the edge leaving her over the last two weeks, as she and her liaison had carefully brought every inch of this deliberate scheme to life. If they failed…well she'd been trained by one of the greatest generals ever to exist, they'd not come home till the mission was a success.

Now to put her plan into action.

"Tempest! Take Dr. Light to safety! I'll handle Wily!"

"Are you sure? I mean-I don't think I can…"

Tempest seemed uncertain of herself and Metal and Guts Man wasted no time picking up on that.

They knocked the frightened robot out of the way and grabbed Dr. Light.

"Let him go!" Mega said, his voice and eyes were fierce.

"Ah ah ah Mega Man, I'd lower my weapons if I were you, unless you want Guts Man here to crush him like a bug." Wily gloated.

Mega and Roll looked at their father and reluctantly lowered there weapons. Rush whimpered.

"Very good, now hands out."

They put their hands out and Metal Man strapped on strange handcuffs that sent sharp electric jolts that paralyzed their circuits.

"Now you will submit to-gaaah!"

"Put the good doctor down boys if you value your master's miserable life!"

That voice! Mega and Roll struggled to lift their heads so they could see what Tempest was up to.

Guts Man dropped him.

"And just who the hell do you think you are?" Proto sneered.

Tempest ignored his question, though her eyes were quick to land on any of Wily's robots who dared to so much as twitch. She had to be _very _careful of what she said now, if she mentioned too much about where she was from and on who's orders, the results could be disastrous, after all they were completely revamping time.

Bomb Man tried to launch a bomb and Tempest calmly swatted it aside and blew him to pieces.

That colossal fire power triggered a memory in Roll's mind.

"Dr. Albert Wily, you have been judged and found guilty of heinous war crimes against humanity and according to N.A.'s Leader will hereby be sentenced to life imprisoned."

"N.A.'s Leader! What is the N.A.?!"

Dr. Wily was outraged, frightened, helpless…he'd lost control before but not to robots such as her since...Vile and Spark Mandrill! Could it be? Was this another of these Repliroids? Or was this N.A. some kind of secret government facility?

If Tempest had to be honest, she was not quite as used to dealing with humans as some of the other members of the Rekku, it was a very difficult line to walk between asserting authority and handling them delicately, they were more fragile then they appeared.

Dr. Wily suddenly slumped unconscious in her arms and was quickly bound.

"What'd you do to him?!" Proto Man snarled. Suddenly very concerned.

"I merely tranquilized him." Her voice was full of calm confidence, but inside she fretted about the dosage.

"Stop right there!"

Tempest spun around as a very familiar and unwelcome member of the Jin'en army approached.

Frymape Solaewheel scampered down from the top of the building.

He clucked in disgust.

"How is it that members of the Rekku, members of one of Neo Arcadia's greatest army turn traitor against the city?"

Tempest's eyes widened in fury.

"_You idiot Frymape! You've single handedly destroyed a delicate operation!" _She thought.

"This mission was approved by Master X and General Harpuia!" She hissed through the private channel that could connect any member of Neo Arcadia's Great Armies together.

But Frymape, who unfortunately was every bit as rash as General Fefnir continued on…loudly…in public!

"Is that the lies your precious General told you to repeat? Well, those lies won't be filling the ears of any of the Rekku army anymore! He's been dealt with already."

"What do you mean dealt with?" Asked Tempest suspiciously. But she knew, it was the one thing every reploid from lowly Pantheon to high ranking military feared.

"Don't ask questions you know the answer to." He cackled. "Tempistryk Peganumbra! I have an official Order for your Retirement effective immediately!"

"_What is going on here?" _Mega Man wondered. He had managed to rid himself and his Roll of the Paralysis Cuffs during the distraction and Rush was taking Dr. Light home.

"On what grounds?!" Demanded Tempest.

"Conspiring with a corrupt Guardian, deserting the Rekku Army, meddling with time travel and endangering human life!"

The data that flowed into her brain was just as official as if he'd flapped a paper in front of her face. It was signed by all 8 Judges, the two remaining Generals and Master X himself! She was branded Maverick!

But Tempest didn't understand, the official orders had come down from Master X! She had followed those orders to the letter so what-unless...realization came to her then.

Her eyes flashed turning from brown to darkest gray!

"I know what my mission is! And I have faithfully done my duty in Neo Arcadia's name! I'm no Maverick Frymape Solaewheel! You are!"

"Oh? Are you gonna add assault of a Jin'en Lieutenant to your long list Tempistryk? Hee hee hee hee hee hee! I guess it doesn't matter if I bring you in whole or in pieces!"

His laughter had always grated on the nerves of any reploid who had to work with him, but now it sounded downright deranged, further cementing the realization that he had gone Maverick in Tempistryk's mind and she began preparing herself to bring both Dr. Wily and Frymape to justice.


End file.
